undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Undertale AU Wiki:Rules/Article Creation
These are the Rules specifically relating to the creation of pages and additional material. Page Creation Basic rules * All pages must have a single Infobox and at least one paragraph of written text in the Introduction, no shorter than four complete sentences. ** The minimum information that is required to be filled out in an Infobox is: Name, Author, Date Published, Link, Type, Sub-Type (if applicable), Tone, Setting, and Medium. Read more in-depth information here. * All pages should be written formally in a report style and format, not a story. For example, the words 'Once upon a time' should never appear on an article unless it's a character quote. * Correct grammar, punctuation and sentence structure is also extremely important. AUs * Check Page Organization for further elaboration on Article structure. * Links must be provided to the location the AU can be read/played/watched. ** AUs that do not have a story must be clearly labelled as such with the template. The page can then be deleted after 21 days by an admin or moderator. To get an AU out of "Non-existent" territory, consult the Non-Existent AU Parameters. *** The definition of a story is something that has beginning Exposition, an Inciting Incident, Rising Action, a Climax, Falling Action, a Resolution, and an ending Denouement. This can easily be visualized here. ** If the links have been removed from the internet due to the author removing them, the hosting site removing them, or some other unfortunate circumstance, it must be clearly labelled as such with the template. * AUs that have been cancelled may have pages but they must be clearly labelled (a link to the where the completed parts are must also be provided) * Switch Up, Crossover, and Self-insert AUs should use the role names of each character to make clear who is where. Characters * Characters are not allowed here. They should be placed on their own respective wiki or the Undertale AU Ideas Wiki. * Undertale OCs should NOT have a page on this Wiki, their page should be on their own respective wiki or the Undertale OC Wiki. Items/Locations * Items/Location are not allowed here. They should be placed on their own respective wiki or the Undertale AU Ideas Wiki. Addition material * All art must be credited, even if it was created by you. ** Recoloring an image does not make it yours, you must credit the original creator. ** Minor edits to images (such as the adding of eye patches or similar) does not make it yours either. ** If you, for some reason, do not know the name of the artist, clearly state that is the case and provide a link from where you obtained the piece. ** Repeated failure to credit artists will see you being blocked and your pages deleted. * Music and videos must also be credited * The file should be named something sensible prior to upload. * If an artist specifically states that no one is allowed to use their artwork, then you are not allowed to re-post it here either, credited or otherwise. * Please note: If the author/artist requests something to be removed, even if you have given credit, it will be removed. This is true for both the wiki and AU/group projects. Their rights override yours. ** Side note(to the authors/artists): You must be able to provide some sort of proof that it is yours. Such as on the source material, put that you don't want it to be used.